Beautiful
by High Times Contest
Summary: "I was a stalker... she'd hypnotized me, put me under her spell and I didn't even know her name." Entry for the High Times Contest


**ENTRY FOR THE HIGH TIMES CONTEST**

**Story Name: Beautiful**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Total Word Count: 5,262**

**Summary: "I was a stalker... she'd hypnotized me, put me under her spell and I didn't even know her name."**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I was a stalker. Ok no not _exactly_, but I _felt_ like one.

But was it my fault she was so gorgeous I felt the need to watch her? No. It was _hers_. She'd hypnotized me, put me under her spell and I didn't even know her name.

"Whatcha looking at Eddie?" My oaf of a brother asked in my ear, startling me from my epic stare down of the beautiful brunette.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it," I muttered throwing his arm off my shoulder and sagging when I looked back and she was gone.

"Sorry, what are you looking at Edward?"

"Nothing," I sighed sad that I missed my chance once again.

"Didn't seem like nothing, you were pretty focused. You didn't even hear me calling you."

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I smiled turning in my chair and facing him.

Emmett was my brother but you would never guess. We were exact opposites, I was tall and lanky whereas he was a little shorter than me and was built like a tank. My eyes were green, his were blue. I had crazy brown hair, he had short blonde curls. You get the picture.

But the biggest difference? Emmett was a huge jock, played every varsity sport in high school and even got into college on scholarship for it. Me? I was a huge nerd, well kind of. I had gotten an academic scholarship to the college of my choice and I decided to stay close to my brother.

No matter our differences we had always been the best of friends and we hung around with the same friends. Well I hung out with his friends, but they all didn't seem to mind and I was pretty close to some of them.

I wasn't a complete nerd; I went to my share of parties and got drunk on the weekends. I was your typical college kid, I just so happened to be smarter than most.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Truth about what?" I asked confused.

"What were you looking at? I've found you here in this same spot for the past few weeks and you're always staring out the window like you've been hypnotized."

_Hypnotized_! See I knew it, she'd bewitched me.

A few weeks ago I had decided to meet up with Emmett for lunch at this little diner near school, we always tried to see each other during the day since our schedules were so different.

We had always met at a restaurant on campus but they had closed it down and were in the process of rebuilding it.

I had never been happier that they had torn it down.

The first day I entered the diner I noticed how comfortable it seemed, the people inside were friendly and welcoming and I felt right at home.

As I waited for Emmett to show up I decided to people watch, I sat by a window and spent the next 15 minutes watching the flurry of activity outside.

The street was lined with different businesses, a library, boutiques, restaurants and even a sex shop, which was located right next to a little coffee shop, called _Cafe Erbaccia_.

I stared at the little nondescript coffee shop trying to figure out the name when she walked out.

She was dressed in some tight black Capri pants with an off the shoulder shirt, her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, accentuating the curve of her neck and collarbones.

She was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen.

She came out of the cafe laughing and waving at someone inside before walking along the sidewalk. She smiled at a few people that she crossed and made her way into the library. A few minutes later she would walk out and sit on the steps of the library and read. Her eyes would light up and a small smile was always present on her face.

At one point she must have felt my staring because she looked up, her eyes locked with mine for a second before she smirked and would go back to reading. After a while she would go back into the library and then make her way back to the coffee shop, but not before glancing my way once more.

That had been happening for weeks, same routine each day and each day that passed I kept telling myself I would smile back and maybe wave to get her attention or even go join her on the steps.

Today marked the third week and I was determined to do it, but of course Emmett had to come and ruin it.

"It's nothing Em," I said forcing a chuckle as I snuck a peek to see if I would find her.

"Whatever man," he mumbled grabbing his menu and looking through it.

As I was waiting for him to order, the door of the diner jingled, indicating someone had walked in and I felt a tingle go up my spine.

"Bella dear! How are you sweetie?" Cindy the owner, greeted excitedly.

I turned to see whom she was so happy to see and the air rushed out of my lungs.

It was her. My beautiful brunette, and now she had a name, Bella. _Beautiful_.

"Hey Cindy," she greeted in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard, like honey. And I was fucking bathing in it. _God I sound like a girl_.

"Bells?" I heard my brother ask and I turned to see him staring at her. She turned surprised before breaking out into a smirk.

"Hey Emmett," she chuckled walking toward our table.

"Come join us girl, you have to meet my baby brother," he shouted, pulling her into his lap.

I saw red. How did they know each other? And why the hell was she in his fucking lap?

"Alright baby Bell this is my brother Edward," he introduced as he pointed to me. "Edward this is my girl Bella."

"Nice to put a name to my stalker," she smirked extending her hand to shake mine.

I turned red but couldn't help but laugh at her boldness.

"Stalker?" Emmett asked curiously as he looked between us.

"He likes to watch me," she shrugged. "I think it's cute."

Emmett burst into laughter, shaking Bella in his lap and garnering attention from all the people in the diner.

"Oh shit," he said between guffaws. "That's what you've been staring out the window for this whole time? You were watching my girl?"

"Your girl?" I asked trying to keep my cool; this was the second time he'd said that. _Please don't let them be dating._ I couldn't compete with my brother.

"Yea we hang out all the time, she's my girlfriends roommate," he explained.

"Girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"Dude have you heard nothing I've said at all? Rose, you remember her, we're together now."

"Oh yea, Rose," I nodded remembering he had gone out with her a few times.

"Of course you weren't paying attention, you were too busy thinking of Bella here," he smirked.

"Maybe she's just more interesting than you," I quipped, smiling when I heard Bella laugh. I would do anything to hear that sound everyday.

"As fun as this has been," she laughed hopping off of Emmett's lap. "I really need to get back to work, come by soon Em we've got your favorite."

"Sure thing Bells, maybe I'll bring your stalker by too," he chuckled as hit my arm.

"I'd love that," she smirked before leaning towards me as whispering in my ear. "I'm flattered, but you could've said hi or joined me. Next time, don't hesitate."

I nodded, the feel of her breath on my face warming my insides and making me hard.

"It was nice to finally meet you Edward," she said in a louder voice, turning away and walking up to the counter to grab some food.

"You too Bella," I shouted as she walked out the door with a bag in her hand and made her way to the cafe.

I watched her hips sway as she walked, her long hair reaching the small of her back.

"Dude! Hello?" Emmett shouted snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got it bad," he chuckled.

"How did you meet her?"

"She's Rose's roommate, they've been best friends since they were little and they moved to LA from Washington together a few years ago for college."

"How old is she?"

"She's 22, and _yes_ she's single," he smirked.

_Perfect_.

"She's a cool chick man, she's really sweet and she's got a wicked sense of humor. She speaks snark almost as well as you," he joked. Yea I was the resident smart ass in the family.

"You go to the coffee place a lot? I didn't know you drank coffee, let alone had a favorite," I said referring to Bella's comment before she left.

"Coffee?" he questioned before widening his eyes and laughing. "Sure, _cof-fee_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on I'll show you," he suggested standing from his spot.

"We haven't even eaten yet," I protested.

"Believe me, you'll still be hungry later, come on," he dragged me out of the diner and towards the little cafe Bella worked at.

"So Bella works here?" I asked as we stood in front of the entrance.

"Kind of."

"How does..?"

"Just, talk to her. She'll explain."

I nodded following him into the place and looking around.

It was nice. The place was cozy, couches lining the walls; a bar was set up in one corner and tables in the center. Music was playing through the speakers as people sat around and chatted.

I noticed Bella behind the bar talking to an older man with a mustache, and gesturing with her hands to the back room.

"Hey Bells, what's up Charlie?"

"Hey," Bella greeted excitedly, glancing over at me. "Didn't take you guys long."

"Yea well you're stalker wanted another closer look," Emmett laughed while pointing at me.

"Stalker?" the older man straightened and glared at me.

"Dad it's a joke, this is Edward, he's Emmett's brother." _Dad?_

"Yea well I never really liked Emmett," he grumbled, making Em laugh.

"I promise you I'm nothing like Emmett," I joked trying to cut the tension. It worked slightly as he softened his glare and reached his hand out to shake mine.

"I'll be in the back Bells," he grumbled releasing my hand and going through a small back door.

"You work with your dad?" I asked Bella after he had walked away.

"We own this place," she shrugged. "Emmett didn't tell you anything?"

"Uh no, he said I had to ask you."

"Bells can I go out back?" Em asked anxiously. She rolled her eyes before nodding and letting him through the small entrance.

"What's back there?"

She looked at me for a minute curiously before grabbing my hand and pulling me in after her and Emmett.

On the other side it looked very similar to the front, except there were only a few couches, no tables and a very distinct smell that I couldn't pinpoint. Bella's dad was standing against what looked like a freezer locker, he looked up and glared at us.

"You let him back here Bells?"

"He'd harmless Charlie," my brother shouted from the table he was bent over, fiddling with something.

"Yea dad, I doubt he even knows what's going on," Bella nodded.

"I don't," I chuckled looking around.

"Follow me," Bella said leading me to some cozy cushions in the corner of the room.

"Gladly," I sighed quietly, making Bella smirk over her shoulder at me.

We sat down, close but still not close enough, and she stared at me.

"Why have you been watching me?" she asked, straight to the point, tilting her head in question.

"_Arghh _that makes me sound like such a creeper," I groaned, covering my face.

"You kind of are, now answer my question," she laughed, removing my hands from my face.

"You _intrigue_ me," I said vaguely.

"Intrigue you how?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well your fucking gorgeous first of all," I blurted out, smiling when I saw the blush form on her face. "Bella blushes?"

"Not usually," she mumbled looking down, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"So what's the usual for you?"

And that started the conversation, I found out her full name, that she went to my school and was _really_ fucking smart. I didn't think she could get any better.

"So what's all this about?" I asked, my eyes widening when I saw my brother smoking. _Holy shit that's what the smell was_. My brother was getting high in Bella's coffee shop. "Shit, I'm sorry about my brother."

"Why?" she asked looking around my shoulder at my brother.

"He's smoking weed in here," I hissed lowly not wanting her father to hear. To my surprise she started laughing. "You don't care?"

"What do you think this is Edward?"

"A coffee shop?" I asked now confused.

"Partly," she shrugged. "We're also a marijuana shop."

"What?" I spluttered staring at her with wide eyes before looking around. Small groups were huddled in corners sharing a joint. Charlie stood at the storage door, handing out what they asked for. How did I not notice all this? Oh yea, the beauty in front of me was kind of distracting.

"What do you think _Erbaccia_ stands for? It means weed in Italian," she shrugged.

"Umm.. I.. Wow.. How?" I stuttered. "Isn't this illegal?"

"Medical only, you have to have a card."

"And all these people have a medical marijuana card?" I asked incredulously.

"Luckily we sell those too," she chuckled.

"Umm.. Explain."

"Dad used to be a cop, chief of police actually, in our home town, one day he caught these guys selling weed out the back of their trailer and he confiscated everything. He'd never tried it before so he decided to give it a shot, him and my mom got high one night and the rest is history. They liked it, and once dad realized how much money could be made from it he moved down here and opened the shop, he knows all the ins and outs of the law so we've never gotten caught."

"And you're ok with that?"

"It pays my bills, and I don't mind smoking a little every now and then. My mom owns the sex shop next door," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Sex and drugs, wow," I muttered shaking my head with a chuckle.

"We're not_ that_ crazy Edward. My dad just likes weed and he's offering it to others, everyone has done it at least once. You'd be surprised at the people that buy from us."

"I've never..." I trailed off, looking away.

"Never been high?" she smirked.

"No," I stated clearing my throat.

"Do you want to?"

I looked up at her, her smiling face looking at me expectantly. I couldn't say no to that face, plus I'd always wanted to try it.

"Sure," I squeaked out.

She got up from her spot next to me and walked towards her father, grabbing something from his pocket and walking back towards me and holding out her hand, annoying her dad's grumbling form.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" she asked. I shook my head, letting her know it was fine. "Of course not, my stalker _would_ want to get me alone," she smirked.

"Isn't that the ultimate stalker goal?" I joked watching the smile form on her face as she rolled her eyes at me.

I followed her out of the shop and into the sex shop next door. I avoided looking around and just kept a hold of her hand and kept my eyes forward. We walked up some stairs that led up to a small room. Nothing but a big window, a bed and a TV.

"I stay here sometimes when I'm too lazy to go home," she explained.

"It's nice," I commented as I sat on the bed and waited for her to join me. She removed her shoes and sweater, leaving her in just a small skirt and tank. I'd never seen anything sexier.

"Watching me again Edward?" she asked cockily.

"Always," I smirked, making her laugh.

She joined me on the bed, after opening a window and grabbing a lighter from the bedside table, and turned to face me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked teasingly, shaking the joint in front of my face.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," I laughed. She smirked at me once more before bringing the lighter up to her mouth.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Changed your mind?" she asked cautiously. "Edward we don't have to it's..."

"No it's not that, I just want to do something first, you know before I get all.. _stupid_," I explained. I didn't know how I was going to act while high, and I wanted to get this out of the way in case I never got a second chance.

"Ok?" she chuckled. "What?"

"This," I whispered leaning forward to capture her lips with mine. She froze momentarily and I got scared that maybe I was reading her wrong before she melted into the kiss, parting her lips and letting our tongues caress each other.

Yes, I could die happy. Her mouth was better than I imagined, her plump juicy lips against my own, as I tasted the sweetness that was all Bella, strawberries and honey.

"Please tell me you'll do that again and again for the rest of my fucking life," she panted against my lips.

"Promise," I chuckled kissing her lips once more before leaning back. "Now you can light it."

"Thanks for the permission," she chuckled rolling her eyes as I just shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

She finally lit it, taking a long drag before releasing the sweet smelling smoke into the room. I couldn't help but stare at her lips as she did, the perfect O her mouth formed making me want to lean forward and kiss her again.

"Your turn," she whispered passing it to me.

I looked at her quickly before bringing it to my mouth and taking a long hit like she had. _Bad idea_. I coughed like crazy, not expecting it to be so strong.

"Shit, sorry I should have warned you," Bella apologized hitting my back and handing me a water bottle.

"It's ok," I croaked. "I want to go again."

I brought it up to my mouth again; taking a smaller hit and managed not to cough like an idiot.

We passed it back and forth, each hit getting easier and smoother as it went along.

"How are you feeling?" she asked smiling dazedly at me as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Good," I purred leaning into her hand.

"You have amazing hair," she whispered bringing both hands up to ruffle my hair. "So sexy."

"Thanks," I chuckled, no one had ever called my hair sexy before.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" she asked pouting.

I didn't give her an answer; instead I leaned forward and immediately forced my tongue into her mouth.

It was intense. I felt like I could feel each taste bud on her tongue.

She tasted sweet, with the added flavor of the weed, only making her that much more delicious.

I pulled back and looked at her, lying underneath my body, with the sun shining on her through the window. I hadn't even realized I'd moved.

_Holy shit she's beautiful._

"Thanks," she giggled looking up at me.

"Huh?"

"You said I was beautiful."

"It's true," I smiled.

"You are too," she whispered cradling my face in her small hands.

"_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true_," I sang in a horrible falsetto.

"Are you seriously singing James Blunt to me right now?" she laughed lightly.

"What? It fit our conversation. You _are_ beautiful. Plus his last name is _Blunt_ and didn't he say something about being fucking high in that song?"

Bella burst out laughing, throwing her head back and making me laugh when she snorted cutely.

"Did you just snort?" I asked her through my laughs, moving my face to bury it in her neck, forcing her hands to be removed from my face and into my hair.

"No," she pouted turning away from me, but she couldn't stop the giggles.

"Who would've known the gorgeous girl I've been watching and fantasizing for weeks snorts when she laughs, I've got to admit, it's fucking adorable," I mumbled through kisses against her neck.

"I've been watching you too," she admitted softly, moving her head back and looking up at me through her lashes.

"Huh?" I asked confused, my weed addled brain not understanding.

"I've seen you around campus," she shrugged biting her lip. "And when I saw you looking at me through the window that one day I decided to sit on the steps outside the library each day to see if you would confront me. You never did, so after forever I finally took matters into my own hands and walked into the diner today, I don't know what I was going to say but I didn't expect to see Em with you."

"Wait you sat out there for me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Come on Edward," she laughed lightly. "Who sits outside of a library everyday and reads on the steps?"

"You do?" I asked still confused.

"Yea," she giggled. "But just to get your attention."

"Well you got it," I smiled. "80 percent."

"Only 80?" she scoffed.

"Yea I kind of figured being high and all I probably can't focus on one thing very well."

"You're a dork," she laughed moving her hands to cup my face again.

"Eh," I shrugged with a smile. If being a dork made her laugh then I'd act like a dork all the time. "So.."

"So?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I've watched you and you've watched me," I stated making her nod as I moved my face closer to hers. "Where does that leave us?"

"I have no idea," she laughed, wrapping her legs around my waist. "But I like it."

"Me too," I murmured leaning forward and kissing her again. Fuck I would never get tired of kissing her.

I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, relishing in the feel of her plump lip in between mine.

My body started to feel heavy on top of hers as we kissed, our frenzied tongues turning languid and soft as we continued to make out, both of our shirts somehow finding their way off of our bodies.

"Bella," I mumbled against her neck as I kissed my way down.

"Yea?" she panted as my mouth kissed the curve of her breast and moved lower, taking each nipple into my mouth and making her moan before kissing her bare stomach.

"Tell me to stop," I asked, running my hands up the back of her thighs. I didn't want this happening while we were high.

"Please don't stop," she begged. _Shit_.

I couldn't help it; I felt the strongest need to get this girl naked. Well I wanted food, and sleep, but mostly I just wanted her naked.

I pushed her skirt up, revealing her little black panties before dragging those down her milky white thighs. I was feeling groggy, but I wanted to continue. This was a fantasy I'd thought of the past few nights after seeing her wear a skirt for the first time and I pictured those bare thighs around my neck.

As soon as she was free of all clothing, I stared. The sight before me was perfect.

"Damn," I whispered in amazement.

"What?" she asked self consciously trying to close her legs and cover herself.

"No! Don't you dare!" I shouted holding them apart. "You have such a pretty pussy."

"What?" she giggled, blushing.

"You're perfect," I said in awe. And she was, all bare and pink and wet, just for me. "Such a pretty little pussy. I want to taste it, can I?" I asked in a daze.

"Yes," she breathed running her fingers through my hair as I leaned my forehead on her stomach, kissing her skin lazily as I breathed in her arousal.

The next thing I know I'm fucking cold. The only warmth coming from the small body snuggled under my right arm.

It's dark outside, and I'm freezing my ass off since the window is open. I got up from the bed, closed the window and looked around.

I froze when I saw Bella on the bed, everything coming back to me. I kissed her, we smoked some weed and kissed some more and then clothes were gone, there was panties and pussy and then.. Nothing. _What the fuck?_

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked sleepily, sitting up on the bed and staring at me. She was wearing nothing but the shirt I had worn earlier, and I looked down to notice my bare chest.

"Umm.." I mumbled staring at her.

"Nothing happened," she whispered, sounding a bit sad.

"Well that sucks," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "What _did_ happen?"

"You fell asleep, I guess the pot knocked you out, it does that to people."

"Sorry," I apologized, cringing when I remembered what was about to happen.

"It's ok Edward," she giggled before patting the bed. "Come here."

I moved next to her quickly, jumping under the covers and feeling her slip underneath as well, she kissed my lips softly, making me happy that she didn't regret anything from earlier.

"Does weed make you horny?" I asked when she settled against my chest.

"Sometimes," she laughed. "But I honestly think that was just us, all those weeks of watching and not touching."

"Yea probably," I chuckled, bringing her body closer to mine. "I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"I'm kind of glad you did, I don't want that to happen while we're influenced," she murmured, burrowing her head into my neck and leaving a soft kiss.

"Me too, but I'm still sorry."

"It's fine," she smiled.

"I was about to do something I was really looking forward to, so it's _not_ fine," I chuckled.

She looked up at me, her bottom lip in between her teeth as she raised an eyebrow.

"You remember?" she asked after releasing her lip.

"I recall saying you have a really pretty pussy and that I wanted to taste it, is that right?" I asked running my hand up her thigh, groaning when I felt the bare skin of her ass in my palms.

"Yea," she nodded.

"And did I taste it?" I asked in her ear, her sounds emboldening me, as I moved my hand to the front, feeling the warmth emanating from her.

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head as I cupped her.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes please," she begged bucking into my hand. I kissed her neck, pushing my shirt up and over her shoulders and leaving her naked before me.

"Damn you're even more beautiful without the weed haze," I said as I ran my fingers through her slick folds. This was so much better than when I was high, I wanted to remember every second of this and focus on only her.

"_Please_ Edward," she pleaded pushing my head down her body.

"Please what baby?" I asked chuckling at her impatience.

"_Ooh_, fuck I want your tongue," she panted.

"Where?" I growled against her belly button, wanting to hear the words.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I want your tongue on my pussy."

"Gladly," I groaned bending my head in between her thighs and tasting her sweet center.

"_Unf_.. oh god," she moaned as my tongue found it's way to her clit.

"So good," I moaned against her pussy, loving the taste and sounds coming from her.

"Edward, ooh fuck.. yess," she moaned bucking her hips and trapping my head in between her thighs. This is what I fantasized.

I wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking it hard into my mouth and adding a finger inside of her, making her cry out.

"Edward, _oh god_.. I need you inside me," she begged.

"Are you sure?" I asked, even though I was more than eager for it to happen.

"Yes please, I want you so bad."

I moved up her body, leaving lingering kisses before I was hovered above her. She pulled my face down to hers, kissing my lips fiercely, obviously not turned off by her taste on my lips.

Her little hands worked their way to my pants, unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down my legs with her feet.

"Oh shit," she panted when she realized I'd gone commando. "Now, please now."

I couldn't wait any longer, aligning myself to her and after looking in her eyes I entered her, closing my eyes in pleasure when I felt the tight heat surrounding me.

"Oh fuck Bella.." I groaned against her neck once I was completely inside.

"So good," she whimpered, bucking her hips and asking for more. "Please Edward, move."

I obliged, pulling my hips back before bringing the flush against hers. It was perfect, raw and sexy and good and _perfect_. She fit around me like she was made for me.

"Harder," she panted when she started getting closer. " Oh god... Oh god."

"Fuck baby, are you going to come?" I groaned in her ear, trailing my hand down her body and circling her clit with my thumb.

"Ooh yes!" she screamed in pleasure. "Oh fuck, Edward come with me."

I pounded into her, our bodies gliding along each other as our hips worked in synchronization, bringing us both to the brink of orgasm.

"Come for me baby," I whispered in her ear, pinching her clit in between my fingers and throwing her over the edge.

She threw her head back, shouting my name as she came and trembled underneath me, the tightening of her pussy around me making me spill inside of her as I shouted her name in return.

"Wow," she panted against my neck as I collapsed on top of her.

"Ditto," I mumbled making her laugh. "I think I feel higher than I did with that joint."

"Me too," she giggled tightening her arms and legs around me.

After catching our breaths and cleaning up we returned to the bed, cuddling close.

"So, did you like your first weed experience?" Bella asked twirling the lighter she grabbed from the bedside table in her hand.

"Yea," I nodded, lifting my head to look at her. "Just next time don't let me fall asleep."

"Next time?" she smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I hope you didn't think this," I said rocking my hips. "was a one time thing. Plus I kind of want to know what that feels like when I'm high."

"No, I hoped it wasn't," she smiled lifting her head to capture my lips with hers. "And I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Mmhm," I mumbled in agreement against her lips.

"At least now this means you don't have to watch me," she teased.

"Oh I'll still be watching you, now I just won't have to imagine," I chuckled. "Plus I'll get to watch from _way_ closer."

I leaned down and kissed her sweet mouth again, loving that now I didn't have to imagine what it would feel like or taste like. I knew.


End file.
